


Relentless

by exyking



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: To Damen’s credit, the first dildo he attaches to the machine is small, perhaps the length of his palm and the width of two fingers. It is ribbed, however. The sensation of Laurent’s ass stretching and tightening around each ridge makes it feel twice as large.The machine fucks him slow and steady, each thrust of it’s mechanical arm deep and precise, the angle specifically adjusted to abuse his prostate on every pass. All the way in and all the way out, again and again and again.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/gifts).



> Sorry about the massive fuckin delay on this sara-- I hope u enjoy it! xx

To Damen’s credit, the first dildo he attaches to the machine is small, perhaps the length of his palm and the width of two fingers. It is ribbed, however. The sensation of Laurent’s ass stretching and tightening around each ridge makes it feel twice as large.

The machine fucks him slow and steady, each thrust of it’s mechanical arm deep and precise, the angle specifically adjusted to abuse his prostate on every pass. All the way in and all the way out, again and again and again.

Laurent whines into the ball gag Damen has put in his mouth. His jaw aches from the stretch of it, drool drips from his chin in humiliating strings, and there is nothing Laurent can do to stop it.

The bench he is tied to is unforgiving. His forearms and calves are strapped down tight, and his neck is locked into a metal collar that extends from a pole welded to the bench’s frame. The position forces him to keep his muscles locked, and they have long since begun to ache, but any attempt to try and relax into the position is met by harsh refusal, as the bar under his hips forces him to stay presented. He can’t even try and lean back into it, to put some weight on his knees to relieve the tension in his back, because the harsh metal of the collar digs into his throat.

He is wriggling too much, apparently, making too much noise, because the machine suddenly speeds up. He whines, louder now. His thighs begin to shake.

“Hush.” The fingertips that suddenly runs down his spine startles him. “You’re taking it so beautifully.”

With a loud beep, the machine speeds up again, thrusting into Laurent hard and fast now. It rocks him forward, pushing his hips hard against the bar. He wishes it were padded. He’ll have bruises there tomorrow.

Laurent feels the last of his resistance being fucked out of him. There is no escaping his bonds, the best he can manage is a good wriggle, but even that is at the cost of choking himself. His hole cannot stand against the unrelenting thrusts of the machine, the hard plastic of the toy inside him. The sensation of the ridges fucking in and out of his ass feels almost like a vibration. He feels himself gape.

Damen presses the remote again.

Laurent moans, body tense, expecting the already brutal pace to become unbearable. When the dildo starts spinning inside him instead, Laurent’s eyes roll into the back of his head. It drags against his prostate so hard, stimulates the rim of his hole so brutally with every pass of the dildo’s ridges, that tears leak out of his eyes.

Damen chuckles low, suddenly stepping into Laurent’s vision. His hand is in Laurent’s hair, stroking gently, reverently, gathering it over one shoulder. His fingertips run down Laurent’s cheek, tracing the stretch of his lips around the ball gag.

When Damen’s finger slips into the side of his mouth beside the gag, Laurent’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he comes. The orgasm is long, drawn out by the endless thrusts of the machine. It quickly tips into oversensitivity, and Laurent begins to writhe as the pleasure turns to pain.

“So beautiful,” Damen says, watching his predicament with heated eyes. “I think you can take more.”

The machine stops suddenly, leaving the dildo resting only just inside of Laurent. For all Laurent knows that Damen’s fun is only just beginning, he still breathes a shaky sigh of relief, grateful for the reprieve. His body still shakes with tremors from his orgasm. It feels like the machine has been fucking him for hours.

After a final stroke of Laurent’s cheek, Damen walks away, moving behind Laurent. When Laurent tries to look over his shoulder, he only manages to end up choking himself on the collar, so he sits there, obediently, tied down to the breeding bench like a good little whore.

Damen reappears, holding something in his hand. The sight of it makes Laurent’s heart stop.

It is a dildo, and it is monstrous. It looks twice as long as the last one, and three times as thick. There are ridges on this one as well, but worse than that, the last few inches are covered by what looks like textured bumps, each one sticking out at least a centimetre long. Laurent can’t even imagine what they will feel like being fucked in and out of his hole. His hand clench into fists, head jerking in disbelief. His cock throbs.

Damen smirks, twirling the thing in his hands, admiring it. “I think you’re going to enjoy this,” he says. “I bought it just for today.”

Damen walks back around Lauren’t bench, and Laurent hears the whir of the cogs of the machine moving as the dildo is withdrawn fully. It’s almost scary, how empty Laurent feels without it. There are more noises after that. Laurent hardly dares to breathe as Damen does his work.

“I think you’re going to enjoy this,” Damen says. “Relax for me, baby.”

There is a press against Laurent’s hole, insistent and it feels somehow even bigger than Laurent dared to imagine. Much bigger.

He whines, trying to squirm away, fighting against his ties, putting up a token attempt at resistance, but of course, it is hopeless. Damen holds his hips and pushes the dildo hard against him until the tip of it forces its way inside Laurent’s wet, used hole. The stretch of it makes Laurent gasp. It feels huge. It feels even bigger than Damen’s cock. He can’t take it.

But he does, because Damen wants him to. Because Damen doesn’t stop pushing the dildo inside, no matter how much Laurent whines or moans or tries to wiggle his hips. Smooth and steady, though thankfully slowly, Damen keeps pushing the dildo inside him until it’s all in.

“There we go,” Damen says. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Laurent wishes he could hang his head, wishes he could deny Damen his expression. Because it does. It is so big inside him, and while the stretch burns and aches, the sensation of fullness is so good it makes his toes curl. It doesn’t help that the ridges sit right atop his prostate, still almost painfully sensitive after orgasm, that the textured lumps at the base of the dildo tease his hole relentlessly everytime he instinctively clenches. Despite the little blue pill Damen had coaxed him into taking earlier, Laurent almost can’t believe how hard he still is, how his cock twitches from the stimulation, that even after orgasm the pleasure still continues to build.

It almost takes Laurent by surprise when Damen turns the machine on.

He jolts, as the dildo suddenly pushes in even deeper, so deep Laurent can feel it in his stomach. He makes a panicked sound, unprepared for the intrusion, trying to fight it, but it does nothing to deter the machine as it begins its slow, methodical drag back out. Laurent’s eyes roll as his hole flutters around each ridge as they are slowly, slowly drawn out. Stretching wide, flexing closed, wide and closed, again and again until the smooth tip of the dildo is all that remains inside. And then the process begins again.

Laurent doesn’t know how long Damen torments him like this. The gentle fucking of the dildo too slow to give Laurent any sense of relief, but its ceaseless, methodical, unending thrusts give him no respite, and all the while there is Damen, the sound of his voice, his laboured breaths, the touch of his hands, teasing on Laurent’s back, gentle on his lips, soothing on his hair. Laurent cannot stop drooling, cannot stop whining, the sound as pitiful as a dog.

He feels himself begin a slow, steady climb to pleasure. It builds up in his toes, bubbling up from his fingertips, fanning out in waves of blissful heat from his chest. He feels his body tense, his hole clenches around the dildo, creating blissful friction as they work against the textured lumps at the base of the toy.

Laurent closes his eyes, hardly able to bear it, so close, so close…

There is a beeping then, snapping Laurent out of his blissful haze. He recognises it as a notification from a phone.

He opens his eyes, the effort monumental, to see Damen, who had been crouching before him, flick from the app he was controlling the movements of the machine on and to his messaging app. He watches, eyebrows raised in confusion, as Damen turns his attention away from Laurent and down to whatever message he’d received. For a moment, Laurent feels his impending orgasm slip away.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Damen says, suddenly, rising from his crouch. “Gotta head out and meet Nik for a bit.”

Laurent almost wants to sob at that, and he isn’t entirely sure why. From relief, perhaps, that this unending, consuming torment will be over, that maybe Damen will take mercy and finish him off with his hand, and shelve this ‘experiment’ for completion on another night. Or from frustration, outrage, at being wound up so tightly, teased right to the edge of sanity, and then cruelly denied upon Damen’s whims.

Only, as Laurent watches Damen begin to move around the bedroom, collecting his wallet and keys and putting on his shoes, Laurent realises something rather obvious.

Damen doesn’t intend to untie him.

He makes a sound of alarm, hands twisting in their bonds, looking at Damen with wide eyes. He wouldn’t just leave him here like this. He couldn’t, that would be… Laurent would…

“Don’t worry,” Damen says, noticing Laurent’s distress. He comes back over, crouches by Laurent’s head again, gently tucking fallen strands of hair behind his ear. “I’ll be back soon."

Before Laurent can make any attempt at protest, Damen turns the machine up.

He does not ease Laurent into it. Damen is not, apparently, in a giving mood. The whirring of the machine grows louder and louder as piston moves faster and faster. The dildo fucks into Laurent’s ass without care for Laurent’s comfort, without any sense of gentleness. It pounds him deep, until its base slams against Laurent’s cheeks, and then drives itself out so fast it becomes a blur.

Laurent cannot help his desperate cry. Pleasure, pain, it all overwhelms him, coiling up so tight in his belly he can hardly breathe. It shatters on a single moment, the orgasm building earlier suddenly rushing up, slamming into Laurent so hard his vision darkens. He heard himself scream, distantly, feels his eyes roll into the back of his head as he thrashes in pleasure. He doesn’t even notice Damen kiss his forehead and walk out the door.

The orgasm seems to last forever, drawn out until Laurent slumps in exhaustion, so thoroughly spent he can scarcely blink his eyes open. Except, his torment doesn’t finish there.

The machine doesn’t stop, doesn’t falter, for even a second. It is utterly uncaring that it’s recipient has reached completion, that the continued penetration turns into painful overstimulation, that he writhes in a confusing mix of incredible pleasure and an agony the likes of which there is no compare.

And Laurent can do nothing but take it.

The next two hours are an exercise in the most exquisite agony Laurent has ever endured.

Remotely, Damen controls the machine, and though he is not in the room to experience it himself, he seems to take great pleasure in fucking with Laurent as much as possible. For long stretches the dildo will fuck Laurent hard and fast, until Laurent positively shakes, tears leaking out from the pleasure, fucking in so hard Laurent’s entire body vibrates. Often he waits long enough to coax one, if not two agonising orgasms out of Laurent, before he lets the machine slow down. Never once does it stop, though. The greatest reprieve Laurent gets is when the thrusts still, and Damen instead plays with the vibrations.

On a particularly cruel go around of the highest speed, Damen even begins the spinning function again. Laurent screams himself hoarse at that one.

On and on it goes, until Laurent is nothing but a fucked out shell of a man. He has long since given up fighting it, there is no use, no hope. There is nothing but the thrusting of the machine, the vibrations that rock him to his core. There is nothing but orgasm after orgasm, oversensitivity making him tremble like a leaf, a marriage between pain and pleasure the likes of which Laurent can hardly stand. It’s too much. He can’t take it. He doesn’t have a choice.

He almost doesn’t notice it when Damen comes back. He doesn’t hear the door open and close, doesn’t hear the sound of Damen’s keys clanging in the bowl, or the sound of his shoes being shucked off onto the floor. It is only when Damen’s hands run down his back, cupping the cheek of his ass and spreading it wide to get a good look at Laurent’s fucked out hole, that Laurent knows he is there.

Immediately, without pride or reservation, Laurent begins to beg.

Damen understands him, even with the gag in his mouth. He laughs, smearing the drool that was running down Laurent’s chin onto his neck.

“Looks like you’ve enjoyed yourself,” he says. Laurent shakes his head, he wants so badly for it to be over, for Damen to finally, finally release him. He has nothing left to give, even his cock has run dry, twitching only painfully, dryly, with Laurent’s every orgasm.

“I think you have one left in you,” Damen says.

Laurent feels himself break. Tears leak freely down his face, his skin turns red and blotchy, the way it always does when he cries. He whines into his gag, pitiful, pathetic, so far beyond caring. He can’t do this. He can’t.

“Don’t give me that,” Damen says. “You’re not coming off this machine until you give me one more.”

Laurent shakes his head, eyes wide, pleading.

“Let me give you a hand.”

Laurent’s entire body jolts as he feels Damen’s hand suddenly wrap around his cock. It hurts, there is no other way to describe it. It’s too much.

He cries Damen’s name into his gag, renews his frantic, weakening struggles in his bonds.

“Come on sweetheart,” Damen soothes. “I wanna see you come.”

He fiddles with his app, and Laurent screams as every function seems to get turned to its highest setting all at once. The dildo vibrates so hard Laurent’s teeth would rattle if they could, the thing thrusts so hard, so fast and deep that the bench creaks, spins so wildly it feels like it’s trying to burrow into his body, drilling against his prostate with a kind of ruthless efficiency that is, ultimately, too much for Laurent’s body to bear. He snaps, shaking and jerking spasmodically as his cock flexes in Damen’s hand coming dry one final, agonising time.

Damen finally turns the machines off.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Damen says, pressing gentle kisses in his hair. “We should do this again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog/like on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/175994434878/fucking-machine)


End file.
